Talk:Episode 1588 (5th April 1976)
Granada Plus repeats This was,of course,the first episode to be screened by Granada Plus in their weekday repeat run which began in October 1996. IIRC,this starting point was selected by Daran Little when Granada Plus made it clear that they didn't want to start during the black and white era. I can understand the logic as sadly a modern audience is reluctant to engage with monochrome material. This period in early 76 is also just a couple of months into the Bill Podmore produced period which is often hailed as a Golden Age of the programme. I suppose these episodes are more accessible for a modern audience as they have a pace and polish that episodes from the early 70s don't always have. The return of Elsie Howard(Tanner) is also a good point on which to hook an audience. She is one of the Street's true icons and her return is a significant moment. I believe that this episode was also the first to be screened when RTE(Ireland)began showing the series in November 1978. Interesting that even back then this is seen as a good "starting point". Personally,however,I find it disappointing that viewers missed the actual start of the Podmore period. February and March are strong in story terms-including some glorious comedy from Stan and Hilda(the whole TV saga,their competition fever and the cellar lock-in),the start of the Ken and Wendy affair which continues into April and May and also the mismanagement of the Corner Shop by Tricia and Gail. We also get the first appearance of Derek Wilton and Fred Gee's arrival at the Rovers during this period. However,as I say above,I see the reason why they would've chosen ep 1588. And since then two episodes from February-March have been released on DVD. 70s Fan 20:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :1975 is also a very good year - don't beleive all that you read that the Susi Hush era was something of a disaster.--Jtomlin1uk 09:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I agree,John,although that does seem to be the concensus. Unfortunately,I wasn't as devoted a viewer during the Hush era and the main examples I've had since come from the episodes released on DVD and the few that were shown on the themed weekends from Granada Plus. I have to say I always find the episodes from that period interesting. They have a slightly grittier,less humourous feel than the Podmore era episodes. As I've not seen them all,it's hard to make a definitive judgement. But my hunch is that it's maybe not quite as consistently strong as the 1976-84 period. But,I'd really love to get the chance to see them all one day. :70s Fan 19:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I've seen almost two thirds of that year recently as part of the research for this site as TV Times wasn't able to provide cast lists and, believe me, there are some cracking episodes in that year. One of them - Episode 1506 (23rd June 1975) - now ranks as my second favourite episode ever (behind Episode 1867 (6th December 1978)) - for its laughs. It's a absolute hoot and should have been included on the Network disc for that year as it's set-up and dénouement are all pretty much self-contained within the ep.--Jtomlin1uk 16:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing out that episode,John. I don't think I've ever seen it. It sounds fun. Julian Roach is one of my favourite writers. Have you seen these episodes at the BFI? Also,if you ever get a chance,it would be interesting to read your thoughts on individual episodes via the Talk Pages for these eps. ::70s Fan 18:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It was the BFI, yes. I might follow up your auggestion if the episode is particularly interesting in some way but not for all of them. I'm always too busy noting down casts, places, plot points and notable dialogue and that takes a lot of time. As for episode 1506 referred to above, it's the sight of Len, Ray, Alf and Eddie absolutely plastered in the Rovers as they work their way through the watered down spirits. They don't do the usual awful rolling around shouting drunk acting but a sullen, slouched glazed eye look and they are attually not enjoying the task they have to complete, and no one - but NO ONE - can act a drunk as well as Peter Adamson - and I don't mean that ironically. The table in front of them is covered in empty glasses and Annie stands behind the bar in total astonishment saying something to Betty like "in all my years in this establishment, I've never known as strange an evening as this". Betty, who knows full well what the men are up to, simpers and nods her head but says nothing. Brilliant!--Jtomlin1uk 10:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for the info,John. I've always thought Bryan Mosley was also especially good at acting drunk. Have to admit one of the worst examples of drunk acting I've seen was also on Coronation St. in the scene where Ken came home drunk and berated all and sundry a few years back. :::Incidentally,are all episodes available for viewing at the BFI? :::70s Fan 17:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC)